


War Trophy

by heeroluva



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Come Inflation, Dehumanization, Exhibitionism, Facials, Forced Orgasm, Forced Voyeurism, Interspecies Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Mind Break, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, ToT: Monster Mash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Gul'dan uses Khadgar wherever he sees fit, in front of whoever he sees fit.





	War Trophy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aestivali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/gifts).



Khadgar’s thighs burn as he forces himself up and down Gul’dan’s unbelievably enormous cock. Each of his movements only serve to highlight the incredible bulge of his lower stomach, a sight that might have been comical if it was not so macabre. Had someone ever postulated to Khadgar that the human body could stretch as much as his does now, Khadgar would have denied the possibility. Gul’dan continues to show Khadgar just how little he knows about his own body.

A sudden thrust of Gul’dan’s hips drives that massive slab of flesh fractionally deeper into Khadgar’s already stuffed full body, drawing a whine from his gagged mouth, a warning—Khadgar knows—for his wandering thoughts. The action threatens to send Khadgar’s legs out from beneath him, a result that would force his entire weight down on the monster he is riding and send it far deeper than he is currently prepared to take. Khadgar is certain that Gul’dan is aware of his struggle, but Gul’dan continues to eat and converse with those around him as though nothing of out of the ordinary was going on.

And at this point, maybe it isn’t so very strange. Somehow this has become the norm. Gul’dan takes great pleasure in breaking Khadgar in again and again, calling his shaman to heal Khadgar before repeating the process. Occasionally Gul’dan lets Khadgar heal the old fashioned way, helping Khadgar with his oral skills, and he’s shown that his throat too can stretch more than he had ever believed possible. Such reprieves are both a blessing and a curse, as the first rape afterwards is nearly as bad as the first.

This is Gul’dan’s newest game, making Khadgar fuck himself instead of doing the fucking himself. Despite the pain of being stretched so wide and stuffed so full, despite the humiliation of the numerous eyes of the orcs that lustfully watch his deprivation, the lewd display he’s putting on, and are witness to just how far he has fallen, Khadgar’s cock stands leaking steadily between his legs. Each motion of his hips only serves to milk his overstimulated prostate and forces more fluid from his body to join the already impressive puddle on the floor between his legs. The weights that swing in time with Khadgar’s thrust and yank viciously at his bound and desperate balls, the skin an angry red, but despite that Khadgar can feel his orgasm building.

Khadgar had never known his nipples to be sensitive until Gul’dan had shown him. Now Khadgar shudders as the clamps dig cruelly into them, the weights that are attached to them bouncing and jousting with each movement of his body, the pleasured pain going straight to his cock. 

Gul’dan says something; most of the words are unfamiliar and strange to Khadgar still, but he’s slowly been picking up the meanings of more than just the few that Gul’dan regularly used with him. But Khadgar is certain that he recognizes one of the words: prisoner.

Another trust of Gul’dan’s hips has Khadgar focusing on the task at hand, all but bouncing on Gul’dan’s cock and only half noticing the struggling form that was being hauled in. With only a twinge of guilt now, Khadgar knows better than to pay attention to whatever doomed creature is brought before Gul’dan, knowing their fate and being helpless to do anything but watch as Gul’dan feeds the Fel within them.

It’s the words spoken in common that draws Khadgar’s attention, a language he hasn’t heard in what seems like forever, but it’s the voice that causes Khadgar to freeze.

The man’s angry tirade stops as his legs are kicked out from beneath him, his knees landing in the puddle of precum on the floor, hard enough to jar him in a way that has to be painful. His blue eyes go wide in disbelief, darting around as they struggled to make sense of the sight before them. “Khadgar?” Lothar whispers, an accusation and a plea.

Khadgar makes a sound behind his gag and Gul’dan takes that moment to knock Khadgar off balance. Khadgar cries out as his body stretches to accommodate still more of Gul’dan’s length, the warring pain and pleasure a heady mixture that he’s become addicted to, the sensation pulling his orgasm from him. Body threatening to shake apart with the force of his orgasm, Khadgar watches through hooded eyes as he paints Lothar’s horrified face with his release, the cum streaking across his cheeks and dripping down his beard.

Khadgar knows better than to stop before Gul’dan has found his own release, and with strength of will alone, he continues his movements, his eyes still locked with a disbelieving Lothar who can’t seem to find words. As the minutes tick by and another orgasm draws near, Khadgar watches as the sorrow in Lothar’s eyes turn to hate and determination as Khadgar’s orgasm again slashes across Lothar’s face.

When Gul'dan's orgasm finally hits, Khadgar presses his hands to his ballooning stomach. Lothar’s eyes go wide in fear and with a shout he struggles to his rise to his feet, only to be slammed back to ground, his face landing in the puddle beneath them. Exhausted, Khadgar leans back against Gul’dan’s wide chest, and can only feel pity as Lothar shouts and curses. Khadgar had been much the same once, and he knows that like him, Lothar will learn his place.


End file.
